


Hidden talents

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar could only think about the relief he felt when Geri’s eyes looked at him with no signs of pity or disappointment.</p><p>Or, Neymar needs some comfort and Gerard's there to provide it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden talents

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Ana about how annoying will Neymar be after the game against Valencia. We were pitying whoever had to deal with him that night and I came up with this.
> 
> For context: settled after Barcelona's match against Valencia (February 4th, 2016), for the first leg of Copa del Rey semis. Barça won 7-0 with 4 goals from Suárez and 3 from Messi. Neymar failed a penalty near the end of the first half.
> 
> (For Ana, of course)

Neymar hadn’t questioned Gerard when the taller man picked both their bags and told him he’ll be waiting in the car. He could only think about the relief he felt when Geri’s eyes looked at him with no signs of pity or disappointment. He showered as fast as possible and pretended he didn’t see Leo and Luis taking a pic with their balls a few meters away from him. When he was ready he looked around and missed Dani terribly. With a general greeting for everyone who was left he walked out of the room, ears attentive and heart clenching at the lack of response from the little Argentine who was apparently too busy to notice Neymar leaving.

Neymar almost forgot about Geri waiting for him but when he stepped into the parking lot the tall man leaning over his car, checking something on his phone. Neymar couldn’t help smiling as he bumped his hip with Gerard’s upper thigh.

“You ready?” Neymar only nodded. “Okay, let’s go” Geri kissed the Brazilian’s forehead and opened his door before going to his own side.

Neymar was still blushing when they started driving along the emptying streets of Barcelona, one of the few advantages of playing that late at night. They small talked about the game and about Valencia’s disastrous performance. They even placed bets on how long it will take for Valencia’s board to sack Gary Neville.

When Gerard parked in front of Neymar’s house they stayed silent for a while. Neymar didn’t know if he wanted to face talking with Gerard.

“Are we going in or will we wait until we froze our asses here?”

Neymar had to roll his eyes despite the wide smile in his face. “You’re always so nice, Geri”

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s go.” He patted Neymar’s knee before getting out of the car and the Brazilian followed him suit.

Once they were inside they both plopped on the biggest couch of the living. Their bodies and legs ridiculously close given the huge size of the sofa.

“So…” Neymar was looking everywhere but at Geri. He could feel the other’s eyes burning his skin and this knowledge made his heart beat faster.

“So…” Gerard’s tone was mocking and Neymar chuckled because this was Geri, he wasn’t supposed to feel this nervous around him. “Are we going to talk about your obvious mourning for today’s match or do you want me to stare at you the whole night?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind the second option” He could feel his shoulders tense as if the young man was waiting for someone to attack him.

“I would enjoy every single second” Geri finally wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer. Neymar’s whole body melted to the touch and let himself be arranged over his friend’s chest. If his own arm wrapped around Geri’s waist and he snuggled even closer to him it was noone business but his. “But I really think you should talk about it. Or you’ll keep sulking about today’s match forever”

“I don’t sulk!”

Gerard’s laugh was deep and loud and Neymar could feel the vibrations under his cheek and shaking his whole body. It felt warm all over his skin and made him smile.

“You couldn’t stop frowning today, Ney. And I thought you will get wrinkles in your forehead because of how often you had your eyebrows furrowed.” Neymar mumbled something that sounded vaguely like shut up against Geri’s shirt and the Spaniard only laughed. “Ney, it’s okay to feel frustrated or even sad. You can tell me, I won’t get mad”

“But we won, Geri” Neymar didn’t notice his hand gripping the soft fabric of his friend’s shirt. He arranged his head so he could speak clearer but didn’t move an inch apart from the Spaniard. “We won and the team played so well and Leo did so well but I only feel bad about myself not scoring. So selfish. I’m disgustingly selfish.”

“Hey, stop that. You’re not selfish. You literally spend thousands on your friends so they can come and see you here in Barcelona and you’re always there to help anyone in any way you can. And I think we don’t need to check the official stats to say that your assists are almost as helpful for the team as your goals. Ney, are you listening?”

“But if I’m not selfish then why I feel so bad even if the team won?” Neymar didn’t want to cry, he wasn’t supposed to. It was silly and stupid and even worse because he was doing it in from of Geri. Yet he couldn’t help the tears gathering in his eyes and the burning feeling that begged for some relief.

Gerard didn’t answered. Instead he manhandled Neymar until the Brazilian was sitting on his lap, one of his hands curled gingerly around his waist and other caressing the soft tanned skin. Neymar’s eyes were fixed on the fabric of his jeans though, and his arms were folded awkwardly over his lap.

“Ney, it’s okay. Are you listening? It’s okay to feel sad. Everyone puts so much pressure on you and you pressure yourself so much too… It’s only natural you feel like this. Even more so if Leo and Luis scored so much. It’s normal, you’re not a bad person because you feel sad”

“I should be happy for them, though” His voice was only a whisper and sounded a lot like a little kid explaining his mum why he had done bad on an exam.

“You are happy for them. I know you are, that’s just you, Ney. But, hey…” Gerard took Neymar’s chin and turned his face until their eyes met. He buried his hand on the hair of the Brazilian and scratched it a few times making Neymar groan silently, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Geri was smiling at him. “You’re allowed to feel bad sometimes too.” Neymar rolled his eyes but locked his arms around Gerard’s neck anyway. “I mean it, we all know you’re the sunshine of this team but you can feel sad.”

“The sunshine of the team. I’m flattered” Neymar finally leaned in to brush their lips together. He smiled when Geri licked on his mouth asking for permission to deepen the kiss, and Ney let him.

They kissed for a good while before they finally stopped for a bit of air. Neymar hid his face in Geri’s neck and breathed in his scent. It smelled like soap and a little bit like grass. Neymar smiled into the warm skin and placed a gentle kiss there before burying his face again. Neymar rarely felt more at peace or more comfortable than in Geri’s arms, and with his friend’s hand caressing his back in soothing motions he knew he would soon fall asleep.

“You and Leo take that bit about you guys not being humans too seriously. You’re allowed to have feelings”

“Not our fault, you know?”

“I know, don’t worry. That’s why I’m here for.”

“To kiss us until we feel better?”

“Or to fuck you senseless until you guys forget your worries. Whatever you prefer” Neymar looked at him with raised eyebrows before they both exploded in laughter.

“You, dumb ass, are the best at ruining cute moments” He pecked him nonetheless and stayed there, merely millimeters away from Geri’s lips.

Gerard kissed him again, lazily with big hands roaming over Neymar’s tanned skin and soft moans escaping their lips. “It’s one of my hidden talents”


End file.
